Die Wahrheit
by little20
Summary: Jenny beschließt Giles die Wahrheit über sich zu erzählen, bevor es zu Spät ist.


Die Wahrheit 

Autorin: Little20

Genre: Romanze

Spoiler: Buffy, Der Fluch der Zigeuner

Inhalt: Jenny beschließt Giles die Wahrheit über sich zu erzählen, bevor es zu Spät ist.

Paare: Jenny/Giles,

Disclaimer: Nichts von alle dem gehört mir… ihr kennt den Rest.

Kommentar: Das ist die erste Fic, die ich geschrieben habe. Ich bin für Anregungen sehr dankbar.

Es war Nacht in Sunnydale. Jenny ging mit Giles durch die Straßen, und sie kamen gerade vom Essen. „Es war wirklich ein netter Abend" bemerkte Giles, da er nicht wusste, was er sonst sagen soll. „Ja, find ich auch. Wir sehen uns morgen in der Schule. Tschüß." Sagte sie, als sie bei ihr zuhause angekommen sind. „Ja, bis morgen". In ihrer Wohnung angekommen dachte Jenny _ob ich ihm die Wahrheit über mich erzählen sollte, langsam wird´s was Ernstes . _Sie überlegt die halbe Nacht lang bis sie endlich einschlief.

Morgens in Sunnydale wartete Giles schon sehnsüchtig auf das Eintreffen von Jenny, da er sie nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekam. Was hatte diese Frau bloß mit ihm angestellt, dass er nicht aufhören kann an sie zu denken. „Giles geht es Ihnen gut? Sie sehen so verträumt aus!" Er drehte sich ruckartig um „ Buffy meine Güte würdest du mich bitte nie mehr so erschrecken." „OK wollt ja nur wissen was mit Ihnen los ist." „Mir geht es bestens, wie war die Jagt gestern abend?" „Soweit alles ganz ruhig, hab ein paar Vampire getroffen und sie erledigt, also wie immer. Giles hören Sie überhaupt noch zu?" Nein er hörte nicht zu, da er Jenny gerade kommen sah. „Guten Morgen alle zusammen." Sagte Jenny freundlich, eigentlich wollte sie Giles nicht so früh über den Weg laufen, weil sie sich noch überlegen wollte ob sie ihm die Wahrheit sagt oder nicht. „Morgen Miss Calendar" meldete sich Willow zu Wort. „Wie geht es Ihnen?" „Danke gut und dir?" „Alles bestens." Da klingelte es auch schon zum Unterricht.

Giles saß in der Bibliothek als Jenny reinkam und meinte: „Rupert, ich muss nachher unbedingt mit dir Reden." „Warum das denn..." fragte er entsetzt, aus Angst gestern abend etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. „Keine Sorge," beruhigte sie ihn, „ich muss dir nur was über mich erzählen." Dann verschwand sie aus der Tür. Er zerbrach sich den ganzen Tag den Kopf was sie ihm so wichtiges erzählen will. Der Rest des Tages lief normal ab. Buffy und Co schauten in den Pausen in der Bibliothek vorbei.

Am Schulende schaute Jenny vorbei. „Rupert, ich finde es ist an der Zeit, dass du mein wahres ich kennenlernst." „ Wie... d...dein wahres ich... das kenne ich doch bereits." „Nein tust du nicht also, wo soll ich anfangen?" „Jenny.., ich...ich bin mir sicher... dein wahres ich zu kennen." „Rupert unterbrich mich nicht. Also mein richtiger Name ist Janna, ich... wurde von meinem Volk hergeschickt um ein Auge auf Angel zu werfen. Ich...soll aufpassen, das er seine Seele nicht verliert." „Wie jetzt da komme ich nicht mit. Also du... bist von was für einem Volk und warum hast du das nicht gleich erzählt?" „Ich bin eine Zigeunerin und was denkst du wäre passiert wenn ich das von Anfang an gesagt hätte? Keiner von euch hätte mit mir geredet. Ich kenne die Reaktion, von Menschen, wenn ich sage ich bin Zigeunerin." „Aber... woher willst du wissen, das wir genauso reagieren würden wie die anderen? Außerdem wie sollen wir dir jetzt noch vertrauen?" „Ich weiß ich hätte es früher erzählen sollen, aber ich habe es einfach vergessen." „So etwas vergisst man nicht einfach!" „Hier ist es aber so ich brauch mich nicht an unsere Sitten zu halten, ich muss nicht aufpassen was ich sagen kann und was nicht. Mir ist es erst eingefallen, als mein Onkel plötzlich auftauchte um mich an meine Pflicht zu erinnern. Er kam auch nur, weil ich aufgehört hab zu schreiben." „Warum hast du das denn getan? Ich fühle mich betrogen... und... ich...weiß gar nicht was ich jetzt machen soll. Und was ist mit Buffy?" „Ich habe aufgehört zu schreiben, weil ich Angel näher kennengelernt habe und festgestellt hab, dass die ganzen Geschichten die man mir erzählt hat nicht stimmen. Und ich weiß auch, das du dich jetzt betrogen fühlst. Ich wollte einfach das du das weißt." „Warum erst jetzt?" „Ich habe erst jetzt gemerkt wie wichtig du mir bist und du hast mir schließlich auch die ganze Wahrheit über Eygon erzählt, wenn auch erst als es zu spät war. Ich wollte nicht den selben fehler machen." „Ist ja alles schön und gut aber ich weiß nicht ob ich dir das so schnell verzeihen kann. Warum bist du eigentlich her gekommen?" „Ist doch logisch, ich wollte von meinen Leuten weg. Dieser ewige Druck von wegen du musst endlich Heiraten usw." „Warum sollst du denn nun unbedingt Heiraten? Ich verstehe das nicht." „Ich wusste du würdest es nicht verstehen." Sagte Jenny und drehte sich von ihm weg. „Dann gib mir wenigstens eine Chance es zu verstehen. Du hast es ja nicht mal versucht!" Entgegnete Giles, und wurde dabei immer lauter. Jenny erschrak, als sie merkte, dass Giles immer wütender wurde. „Rupert, ich weiß einfach das es nicht verstehen wirst es ist nämlich nicht leicht meine Leute zu verstehen. Wir sind eben anders." „Gut wenn du willst dann eben nicht." Schrie er sie an und verließ die Bibliothek. Jenny stand da wie angewurzelt, denn so hatte sie Rupert noch nie erlebt. Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, doch er war schon weg. _So ein mist_ dachte sie _was hab ich da angerichtet_. 

Am nächsten Morgen redete Giles mit Buffy. „Sie ist was?" „Eine Spionen Buffy wie oft noch?" „Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben. Ich muss mit ihr reden. Ich will wissen was sie von Angel weiß!" und sie ging zum Computerraum. „Ms Calendar, ist es war was Giles mir erzählt hat?" „Ja." „Warum? Ich...ich meine wie kann Angel seine Seele verlieren?" „Indem er das wahre Glück erlebt" sagte Jenny und sah Buffy mit einem komischen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Sie meinen wenn ich mit Angel..." „Genau das will ich dir damit sagen." „Warum will nur jeder mein Leben zerstören? Das ist nicht fair." „Buffy, ich weiß, das das nicht fair ist." „Ach jetzt wollen sie mich auch noch trösten äh? Um ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen. Aber das läuft so nicht." Schrie sie und verließ den Raum.

Während dessen rief Jenny bei ihrer Familie an um nachzufragen ob es irgendetwas gibt um Angels Seele „stabil" zu machen. „Hallo hier ist Janna."

„Janna wie geht's dir? Wir haben ja schon ewig nichts mehr von dir gehört!" „Mir geht's beschissen. Ich wollt eigentlich nur fragen ob du weißt, wie man Angels Seele stabil machen kann?" „Janna, du weißt doch das du so etwas nicht fragen sollst." „Warum nicht?" „Das weißt du ganz genau! Bitte frag nicht ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen um dich. Immerhin bist du meine große Schwester!" „Wenn das so ist dann gib mir Papa." „Na gut aber sag nicht ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt." Nach einer stunde hatte Jenny die Formel um Angel seine Seele für immer zu geben. Sie ging nur kurz in den Zauberladen, um etwas einzukaufen und führte dann den Zauber aus.

In der Bibliothek fing Angel auf einmal an zu zucken und machte ganz komische Bewegungen. Buffy kniete an seiner Seite als Jenny zur Tür rein kam. „Was wollen Sie denn hier?" Sagte Buffy zornig. „Ich wollt nur wissen ob Angel sich eben komisch bewegt hat." „Ja, hat warum?" Wollte Giles wissen. „Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?" Warf Xander ein. „Ja genau was haben Sie angestellt?" Kam von Willow. „Garnichts. Zumindest nichts schlimmes. Ich habe nur dafür gesorgt,..." „Oh, wofür gesorgt, dass er nie wieder gehen kann?" „Xander bitte, lass mich ausreden. Er kann seine Seele jetzt nicht mehr verlieren!" „Wie...?" wollte Giles wissen. „Frag nicht, die Geschichte ist ganz schön lang." „Danke, auch wenn ich Ihnen wahrscheinlich noch nicht ganz verziehen habe." Flüsterte Buffy, als sie mit Angel im arm aus der Bibliothek ging. Willow und Xander gingen kurz danach. So blieben nur noch Jenny und Giles über. „Es tut mir leid, das ich dir nichts erklärt habe." Sagte Jenny mit gesenktem Blick. „Das macht doch nichts, vorrausgesetzt, du erklärst es mir noch." „Ja mach ich versprochen." „Willst du was essen? Hier um die Ecke ist ein wunderbares Restaurant." „Klingt toll, aber ich bin erschöpft und möchte mich lieber schön relaxt aufs Sofa legen und Fernsehen." „Auch ok! Lass uns einfach nur Fernsehen und relaxen." Sie fuhren zusammen zu Jennys Wohnung und sahen den ganzen Abend kein Fern.

Ende


End file.
